The invention relates to a framework and in particular to a framework made from thin-walled round composite fibre rods.
A framework of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,458. In this known framework, for a glued connection between two rods which lie at an angle to each other and comprise reinforced-fibre plastics with a round cross section, connection elements are used which have a flat portion and connected thereto portions curved according to the cross section of the rods and having an angle of contact between 90 and 180 degrees.
Further a corner connection for a frame construction with at least two rods lying at an angle to each other made from reinforced fibre plastics with a round cross section is known, in which at least one rod abuts with its end interlocking laterally against another rod and the two rods are connected by means of opposed connection elements which are mirror images of each other and have a flat portion and portions connected thereto curved according to the cross section of the rods and having an angle of contact of about 90 degrees. Also, in this known arrangement, longitudinally of the wide edges of the flat portions of the connection elements a terminating rod is glued between these edges and abuts at its ends interlocking laterally against the two rods connected by the connection elements (DE 39 31 478 C1).
In frameworks difficulties may arise with these known connection elements especially if a plurality of rods, for example transverse and/or diagonal rods, are to be connected to a continuous strut rod at a joint point of a three-dimensional framework structure.